


Transporter accident

by twin_fics



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Comic, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twin_fics/pseuds/twin_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transporter malfunction.<br/>Bones isn't worried, Spock isn't amused and Jim is himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, I only modified the images a bit and added the dialogue.

Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock meet Dr. McCoy after the transporter accident.

 

 

 

The boys try to entertain themselves while Mr. Scott works on the transporter.

 

 


	2. Transporter accident: the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written Scotty's accent with the help of an online-dictionary.  
> Unbetaed.

“Scotty! Is there any possibility to get them out of that damned planet before the locals kill them? Preferably today?!” barked Dr. McCoy at the harried Scottish officer desperately handling the transporter controls.

“Aam tryin’ Doc, but the electromagnetic waves currently hittin’ the Enterprise doesnae make it onie easier!”

McCoy’s frown deepened and he was about to start protesting when a sudden whine interrupted him. He turned around just in time to see the first rotating specks of light in the transporter pad indicating the start of someone rematerializing.

“Finally!” he sighed relieved, only to look gob smacked at the two beings on the transporter pad.

He blinked at them. Twice. Nope they still were there.

“What the fuck!” he exploded, pointing with a trembling hand at the blond child with startlingly blue eyes carrying a green stuffed tiger, both of them dressed as Starfleet officials.

“Bones, I think there has been a little accident with the transporter…” stated the child, glancing at his body and the stuffed animal he was carrying with a frown.

“No shit Sherlock!” deadpanned the doctor, “What makes you think that?” He approached the boy and the stuffed animal with the medical tricorder in his hand and made a quick check to make sure there was nothing life-threatening happening in there in spite of their - special- condition. Fortunately, both of them seemed to be in good health.

“Well, the good news is that your new condition doesn’t look as if it’s going to immediately kill you,” he commented gruffly, feeling the first hints of relief since the mission started going pear shaped, “now we just need to figure out how to fix this fiasco.”

After taking a more detailed reading of the now de-aged Captain, the doctor pointed the tricorder at the green tiger the child was carrying, “Mr. Spock, I presume?”

The stuffed animal didn’t reply, making him look at his round face. The black beaded eyes meet his eyes without expression but he would have sworn that one of the tiger’s dark eyebrows had risen a few millimeters resembling the patented Vulcan expression of mocking contempt whenever someone said something the alien considered illogical.

“Spock says that it’s illogical of you to ask who he is when the tricorder readings have already confirmed his identity,” Jim piped up helpfully.

McCoy snorted, “Always the same smart-ass no matter the shape.”

 

+++

“They look so cute, don’t they Doctor?” gushed a nurse in a whisper while she closed the curtain of the bed his new patients were occupying.

“Yes Nurse Smith, the Captain and Mr. Spock are the cutest Enterprise officers in the whole Starfleet,” he replied, rolling his eyes; he had been hearing the same thing all the evening.

Without noticing his sarcasm, the nurse nodded and quietly left the room.

The doctor sighed tiredly, massaging his stiff neck. He had spent hours trying to find a cure for the transformation, but to little avail. He glanced at the bed where he had left Spock and Jim when the latest started to fall asleep after long hours ‘playing’ chess with Spock… if playing both sides and gloating could be called playing.

“Well, they do look cute,” he muttered with a smile.

Jim, dressed in a pajama with small spaceships that someone with a wicked sense of humor had replicated, was hugging the green tiger; his little face plastered against the black t-shirt they had put on the stuffed animal.

“I’m sure you are loving this,” snickered McCoy at the tiger. Again, the stuffed animal didn’t reply but the doctor thought he could see a dangerous glint in those black, beady eyes.

“…Right, time to keep working,” he muttered, feeling a sudden chill. He turned around in his chair, facing the padd with the tests they had run on the Captain and his First Officer.

 

+++

 

McCoy blinked a few times and winced feeling the toll his neck had taken falling asleep in such an awkward position. “Marvelous,” he muttered, sitting up. He turned around to face his patients and felt his eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

Jim and Spock’s condition had, someway, reversed itself in the course of the night and they were sleeping in the bed, still in the same position they were last night… only that now they were both naked and the hug was much less innocent.

“Oh my god!” the doctor covered his eyes with a trembling hand, horrified, and fled the room barely avoiding to overturn a pair of chairs in his rush. 

“Mmmm, what’s that noise?” mumbled sleepily Jim, hiding his face in the crook of Spock’s neck to avoid the light in the room.

“It is nothing T’hy’la, you can keep sleeping,” the Vulcan petted the human’s golden hair, receiving a pleased purr in return. “Moreover, I believe the problem about how to tell Doctor McCoy about our relationship has resolved itself,” he added with a smug little smile in his lips.


End file.
